


There's a First for Everything- Part 1- The meeting

by sherlockgreywhosessed



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Drunken Flirting, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff and Smut, Lapdance, Sex, Shower Sex, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 11:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1981203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockgreywhosessed/pseuds/sherlockgreywhosessed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashley has taken a job as a celebrity 'handler' during an awards show. She has been assigned Tom Hiddleston. Benedict Cumberbatch is also in attendace and great friends with Tom. How will they handle their mutual attraction for the same girl?</p><p>*****here are the rest of the chapters- sorry this was my first time******<br/>http://archiveofourown.org/works/1982085/chapters/4291230</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's a First for Everything- Part 1- The meeting

**Author's Note:**

> My first time submitting, messed up the chapters :p  
> so this is a single chapter, but the same title Part 2 begins the chapters that are connected.
> 
>  
> 
> ****chapers/story completed*****  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/1982085/chapters/4291230

Of course Ashley wished she could have used that Psychology degree she worked so hard for, but times were tough all around so when he Aunt called her up with a job possibility she listened. She worked as an agent for B list actors but had gained many contacts from her time in the business. "Ashley, honey, I think I have THE perfect job for you. Doesnt pay a whole lot, but could always open doors. And you get to be 'behind the scenes' which I know is more your element. "Ok I'll bite, whats this perfect job"? Ashley asked with slight sarcasm in her voice. "Its as a 'handler' of sorts". Did she just hear her Aunt correctly? " You'd be an assitants assistant. Pretty much do all the grunt and leg work for one of the Stars attending the Vanity Fair after party on Friday. The office where the job is mainly services actors coming from overseas". Ashley got the contact info and showed up at the agency to meet her boss and get more info about the upcoming job.

"Mainly", said the very glamorus blonde "I will be the face, do all the talking yada yada. You will be running errands, confirming hotel, dinner reservations,etc". Great, thought Ashley. With as much politeness as  she could muster she asked who she would be assigned to and ask what to wear. "Let me take a look in the system replied Stacy, her boss. "Ah, ok! We've been given Tom Hiddleston. Actor. 30s I think, from England. Says here he has used this agency before. Very polite. Easy going. Not too picky. Should be an easy client for your first time". Ashley felt slightly embarassed. She was a book nerd, not to mention a homebody, that she really had no clue 'Tom' was. Well, at least she wouldnt be all 'star struck'. This was something new to try. Only a few hours. Then she'd be back home with her books and cat.

The party was ridiculously elaborate. All these stars sweating off make up on the dance floor & drinking too much while trying to shmooze with directors and fellow actors. Ashley did recognize a few faces. Daniel Day-Lewis, Tilda Swinton and Tommy Lee Jones. They had all acted in film adaptations of books she had read. Her boss was dressed like the stars. Perfect blonde hair, perfect heels and dress cut in a v-shape down to below her breasts. Ashley went to freshen up in the bathroom during a transition time and caught sight of herself in the mirror. She supposed she wasn't altogether unpleasant to look at. But she admittedly didn't put too much thought into her outfit. Simple black dress. Simple flats. Simple jewelry. Her short dark brown hair parted to the left, softly hanging over her left eye. Who did she need to impress anyway? Most of the night she had been fielding phone calls for Tom. Flight confirmation, hotel suite, and hired car. A few minutes ago she had been sent to find water for Tom. A very specific one apparently. Once she found it, Stacy had motioned over the crowd for her to bring it. Ashley thought to herself 'Im so over this night. Im just waiting in the shadows talking on the phone- along with all the other faceless assistants assistants'. 

As she made her way thru the crowd, she accidentally tripped over a large black patent leather shoe that seemed to come out of nowhere into her path. "Fuck me what tha Hell-" and before she could finish her foulmouthed tirade- a hand with the softest, longest fingers to have ever touched her grabbed her arm to help avoid a fall. As her eyes moved up the alien arm, she found it attached to a tall, sleek, ginger haired guy with the cheekiest smile. His voice was loud but genuinely lighthearted. "Well now, as beautiful as you are, I must insist on dinner before I follow thru with your request" his green eyes twinkling in the party lights. Ashley realized she must have been staring with her mouth open when he went on to say "Hey Love- you alright? I doubt Im worthy of such a mesmerized reaction". Ashley quickly snapped out of it. Her heart felt like it was on fire, & between her legs too. She had an immense attraction to British guys. The wit and accent always did things to het. As this unbelieveably hot guy helped her back into the shoe that seemed to have slipped off, he left his hand on her ankle a little longer than necessary. "Oh, so you're back with us then? Hi my name is Benedict. No need to thank me even tho I did just save your life" to which he added a wink and mischevious smile. Ashley stuck out her hand. "I...I...Im Ashley. Nice to meet you. And thanks. Wow- Benedict- thats a mouthful isnt it! Fuck did I just say that outloud?  Sorry I am so out of my element here". Ben looked hard at her, his green eyes burning into her brown. The whole room seemed to go silent. He finally spoke close to her ear "I dont know about a mouthfull but Im sure you wouldnt be disappointed. And to your earlier request I do like to wine and dine a lady before I give it up". Ashley was confused. The music was loud and the table next to them filled back up with lots of laughter and yelling. She put her face closer to his & said with a smile " What earlier request?" She didnt realize his hand was still on her. He slid his hand up her arm up to the back of her neck, pulling her to him. "To fuck you, of course" he said with heavy hot breath. Every hair rose up and she was embarassingly turned on. "Oh.... that. Well, Im sure you'd prefer someone gorgeous for that. Im just a nobody really. Benedict pulled away but kept his eyes on hers. He took a sip of what looked like a Gin & Tonic. Ashley's phone buzzed, cutting the sexual tension in the air. It was her boss asking where the water was. "Shit!" Ashley spit out. "Im sorry Ben, it has been nice meeting you. Really nice. But work beckons. You don't happen to know a Tom Hiddleston do you? Im his errand girl and he is waiting for this water." Benedict stood up. God he was so tall. He fastened his tuxedo jacket button. "Yes I do actually. It would be a pleasure to walk you over". As they made their way thru the throngs of partygoers Benedict reached back for her hand to navigate her. The electricity when their heated palms touched actually caused him to turn and look at her, as if to answer her silent question 'did he feel that too?!' They finally make it to Tom, who has his back to Ashley, and Stacy. Damn, she thought, he is all legs, perfect assed and broad shouldered. "Where have you been Ashley?! I text you over 10 minutes ago. You never,ever leave a client waiting longer than necessary" her boss spat out at her. Tom must have heard the berating because he turned around to face them. "Stacy really, isnt this her first event? Its not that big a deal". Then he turned to Ben & letting a huge grin escape his lips said very animatedly "Ben! Hey man! You look well. Smashing tux by the way. And I see you found my girl and my water" he added a little wink at the end. "Your girl? I think you'll find that Ashley here has already propositioned ne and Im not one to share" Ben laughed and shouted over the music. Tom leaned down near to her ear, much to the shock of her boss and said "Ashley is a beautiful name. Suits you perfectly. Thank you for the water. I do hope Ben hasnt been too cheeky. He's a good mate of mine" and he placed his large, warm palm on the middle of her back. He was gorgeous too. Slightly taller than Ben with a hint of a goatee. Megawatt smile and eyes that lit up the room. Ashley stood there and watched Tom and Ben hug and continue their reunion, animatedly talking about their flights over and who they caught up with at the party. Stacy was suddenly tapping Ashley on the shoulder. "Look Ashley, I think everything has been taken care of on your end. Thanks for the help. Let's talk this week. Go ahead and clock out". Ashley couldnt help but notice a bit of jealousy in her tone. But whatever. Her feet hurt & the thought of collapsing on her couch sounded divine. She turned back for a second as she neared the exit, to get one more look at Ben and Tom. She definitely needed to get out more. If those guys were on the big-screens she was clearly missing out. Benedict caught her eye and gave her a half wave/half pout. Wow, thought Ashley, these actors really know how to lay it on thick. She smiled back, then fished her keys out to head home.


End file.
